longtermstatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerald Longterms
Media Big Brother 6 File:EBB6FULLFULL.png|My full cast photo. BB6Cast.png|The entire cast. File:EBB6 Intro|The season's intro. unknown.png|The Memory Wall. EBBFinal4.png|The final four logo. Big Brother All-Stars File:EBBASFULL.png|My full cast photo. File:EBBASCast.png|The entire cast. File:EBBASLogo.png|The season's original logo. File:EBBASLogoNoLily.jpg|The season's logo after the co-host, AyeLilyy, left. Overall Performance Big Brother 6 Competition History Host Opinion Emeraldiya's Host Opinion: Tanner had a good run for a while, and he knew who held the power in the house so he knew what he needed to say and what he needed to do to remain safe. Tanner began in an alliance with Alyssa, Master, and Zombie. This alliance he was very tight with in the game to begin with, and it's something that kept him safe for the first two evictions. He also was in the majority for the first two evictions of the season. His game hit a little patch of dirt moving forward here. He was one of the major supporters of Zombie when Zombie decided to target Alyssa, along with Master. Therefore, when Master and Zombie went up, Tanner knew that if either of them came off the block he was going to go up as a pawn. However, he abandoned them as soon as the house began targeting them, he exposed them, he turned on them, and he did anything he could to ensure his safety. I found this could've worked out either way for him. It could've helped him gain safety with the house and build bonds, or it could've just made everyone weary of trusting him moving forward. He kind of fell in between these two things, as he wasn't really the house target after Master and Zombie were out, yet nobody truly trusted him 100 percent. After Master walked, Tanner took it upon himself and won the next Head of Household, thus securing himself another week in the house, and he had time to make more bonds. He also took a lot of time to try to crack the code for the secret power, "The Abolisher" (that Alyssa ended up winning) during this time. He ended up targeting Bielof or Jovosta with his HOH reign, but because Jovosta won the veto, he was forced to put up a replacement. He didn't feel like Ghost had his best interests in mind, and because he was trying to control him, he threw Ghost on the block due to Ghost wanting Kat on the block. This ultimately wasted his HOH, as the other side of the house flipped, and took out Ghost, because they were working with Bie. When Morbrid won HOH the week after, Tanner thought he was safe, but the Abolisher had other plans. Alyssa Abolished Morbrid's HOH, took it for herself, and set her eyes on Tanner. He lost the veto, and when Twisted discarded, all hope was lost for Tanner. He left in a vote of 7-2. I think Tanner could've had the potential to take it farther had his HOH reign gone a little better than it did... What am I saying? He then won comebacks, and worked with the other comeback player, Twisted, to make it deep into the game. He took out his targets and threats, passing power back and forth with Twisted, until he reached his final goal, the final 2! Twisted won the FHOH, and took him over Kat. In the end, only 4 people on the jury voted for him to win, causing him to be runner-up. He evicted Alyssa from the jury. He was a very deserving runner up, and I believe that his game is vastly under-rated. The jury saw him as sheeping Twisted, but Tanner knew that if anybody were to evict someone out of one of those two, they'd evict Twisted first. I think there were more miscommunications than anything when it comes to his game. Good Game, Tanner, and congratulations on being the runner up! Predictions Emeraldiya's Prediction: 9/17 AyeLilyy's Prediction: 6/17 Evaluations Emeraldiya's Evaluation: Social Game: 3/5 Strategic Game: 3/5 Physical Game: 5/5 Read on Others: 3/5 Final Verdict: 14/20 Big Brother All-Stars Competition History Host Opinion I really thought Tanner would come back and play a different game, and I was half correct and half incorrect. He found himself working with a strong powerhouse again just like in Season 6 after he won the double comeback competition with Twisted, when he started working with Bladez. He had a burning desire, however, to be the person to take Bladez out. I think this is a big reason why he protected him and wanted to work with him when others were in power. Week 1 he won the first HOH and his target, or at least, one of them, Veronica, walked. After this he just lied low, at first. To ensure his safety, he had no problem exposing anyone and everyone in his way. I really felt this gameplay was quite risky because if people eventually got annoyed with him exposing them they'd just all work together to get him out. Essentially, this did happen, as around Week 3, the entire house was just fed up and ready to send him to the prejury. He got really lucky when the Season 5 alliance decided that it was in their best interest to take someone like him farther, because everyone would target him for him exposing everyone. They took a massive risk with this, and in the end I don't believe it paid off that well for them. Tanner continued exposing everyone and doing minimally in the challenges. He really made himself a big target and nobody really had the resources to save him if he ever wound up as a final nominee. When the final 9 rolled around, the HOH was thrown to Tanner, putting him in a power position again. He knew it was the prime time for him to make the collosal move of taking out the only double winner this group had seen to that point. He used his HOH to nominate 2 pawns, who also were liabilities to his game, which I felt was a smart move on his part. His nominations were Ashon and Sal, one of which he hated with a passion (Ashon) and the other who had nominated him a previous time (Sal). What he did next I don't think was the smartest thing to do. Ashon, one of his pawns, won the veto. He stood up and gleefully expressed that he was tired of being a sheep, and he nominated Bladez and stated that Bladez was his target. When the vote came out 3-3, he evicted Bladez, and sent him to the jury house. I think this was his greatest mistake, because Bladez was one of the only few people up to this point that actually wanted to work with Tanner and take him farther in the game. Bright won the next HOH, and swiftly avenged Bladez's death by sending Tanner to the jury right behind him. I really think he could've made it much farther if he didn't target Bladez in final 9. Good Game, Tanner! Predictions Emeraldiya's Prediction: 4/18 Evaluations Social Game: 2/5 Strategic Game: 2/5 Physical Game: 2/5 Read on Others: 2/5 Final Verdict: 8/10